Innocence
by princessoftheglassmoon
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfic... the first one wasn't really that good so... anyway this story really isn't a yaoi... 3 it's about the 2 hottest boys.. my opinion of course falling in love with the same girl...hope you like it...WARNING!GONNA HAV RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

**Save me…**

**This would have to be my second fanfic (the first one wasn't really that successful so…….yeah…..)**

**Anyway enjoy the story okay!^-^**

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Niara screamed while shaking Sasuke.

Blinking and yawning, wondering why the hell is she shaking him like that, he immediately jumped out of his bed and reached for his black shirt.

"Hurry up Sasuke! It's already 8! Orochimaru is going to be pissed!" she shivered at the thought of the demon. "I can only imagine what he'll do to us, if he's-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Sasuke grunts, not giving a rat's ass on how the demon would react on their late arrival. "Let me just grab my coat and we can leave."

He walked towards his closet grabbed his coat and turned towards the mirror to check his hair.

Naira stared at his neck which carried Orochimaru's curse. She sighed, thinking about the price of Sasuke's so-called power that he boasts constantly to will. It's as if he forgot about giving up his soul….

Sasuke, who was still staring at his navy blue locks, noticed the ice colored orbs that were staring at his neck. He touched his mark and smiled in unison at the now blushing girl.

"You don't have to worry about me Niara I'll be okay," Sasuke walked towards her and gently touched her hand. Niara stared into his eyes and immediately pulled her hands away.

"I'm not worried about you I was just thinking about how stupid you act when it comes down to meeting the master."

She looked at her watch.

"Holy shit! We better get the hell outta here and fast!"

________________________

The sky was eerie and gray as the misty clouds blocked the sun. Winter was still in effect and the icy wind sent chills down Sasuke and Niara's spine.

"Shit its cold!"

"Smart of you not to bring a jacket, Niara," Sasuke said while teasing her by touching his coat.

"Y-yeah, whatever pretty boy!" Niara says while shivering.

The air seemed dense and colder at the moment, like there was an evil presence near…

There was no question about it it was none other than the evil, vile Orochimaru himself.

"Well, my sweet innocent children," he smirked and stared without blinking at his two cursed victims like they were pieces of meat.

"Of coursed I called you here for a mission," he stopped to breathe in the icy cold air. "Ah, I love the winter season. There's rumored that the season is really called the season of death."

Niara glanced at Sasuke and shivered for the fourth time. She didn't know how Sasuke could act so cool around the demon.

"Anyway," Orochimaru began. "I want both of you to retrieve the 'dark scroll' it is rumored to have all the instructions to immortality and-" He glanced at Sasuke and kept his gaze on him. "I know you'll like the fact that it can give you constant power."

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

"Niara, you will not be traveling with Sasuke on this mission, for I feel that it is too much for you."

Niara blinked.

"Uh, then who will assist Sasuke, master?"

"Oh, sweet, sweet, Niara, I love the innocent voice you embrace in your lungs. Why, my dear assistant and partner in crime, Kabuto will be with dear Sasuke."

She glanced over to the tree next to her master and saw a tall handsome young man staring down at her and Sasuke, with a sly smirk on her face. His emerald green eyes were as icy as the color of her hair and he had a sort of sneaky feel about him.

She couldn't help but to blush! God! He's just as hot as Sasuke! Niara thought.

"Niara!" She jumped and stared in embarrassment towards her master.

"Yes Orochimaru?"

"You will stay with me for….personal assistance…" he licks his tongue and laughed in what seemed to be intrigue.

Niara shivered for the fifth time on the fifth day of December.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi people!^-^ back with #2! Send in those reviews pwease!:3

Rain conquered the sky as Niara struggled to shield herself from the change of weather. Orochimaru didn't seem bothered by the drops.

Niara felt uneasy the whole way there. She had no idea why Orochimaru took a sudden interest in her. She never even caused him any problems! In every mission or even test he hurled at her, she always came out on top. Maybe she wasn't as good as Sasuke, but she was better than everyone else! So why the sudden change of status? Did he expect her to be a sudden traitor? Does he know that she is in love? WHAT?! WHAT WAS IT……?

Niara's deep thoughts came to an end when she noticed that they were heading towards a cave, hidden behind a thick sheet of vines. _This must be another hide out he discovered to keep hidden of whatever is after him until he is fully a demon,_ she thought while gazing at the mouth of the cave. She began to fall back into her deep pit of thoughts racing through her mind. She would never betray the trust of her master. He is the one that saved her from the abuse of her drunken uncle!

He surely knows that she loves him with all her heart and would do anything to please his Excellency! Does he see behind all those corpses she piled up for him, a sad weary girl wanting a way out of the murder she afflicted? Is he seeing right through her? Maybe he senses the wanting lust she has for Sasuke…or even the secret love she has for the Uchiha…

Sweat began to draw from the young kunoichi's face. Her face was already drenched from the rain, but the cold sweat was colder than the ice drops of the rain. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as the vines gently touched her tan cheeks. What was he going to do to her? He couldn't possibly KILL her! She began to think of her love Sasuke. Sure they always fought but it was as if they were equal, like they both were two souls looking for a way out of the dark world of vengeance. Even wanting the sweet taste of vengeance…

They stopped at what seemed to be the end of the cave. Niara gasped at what they found in the center of the cave. A strange looking circle engraved into the ground with the shadowy glow of some red-waxed candles. The entire room was filled with corpses and the stench was overwhelming. _What is this?_ Niara thought holding back the urge to throw up the ramen she ate for breakfast.

Sasuke was weary from this particular mission. What the hell was that snake thinking when he separated Niara from him? They always worked together, flawlessly! He smiled reminiscing and missing those strangely beautifully colored locks that would gracefully blow in the wind…. those lusciously plump lips that teased him when she pouted when things didn't go her way. He silently sighs to himself, careful not to attract his new partner's attention. He couldn't help thinking about that curvy waste, thick firm thighs, and following up to the ever-so-round, soft--

"What's her name?"

Sasuke turned towards his new partner, Kabuto and glared. Why does he want to know her name? Why the sudden interest into his one and only love?

Sasuke slowly faces the opposite direction of Kabuto, not wanting to release any emotion or signal to let Kabuto know his feelings towards Niara."Why do you want to know her name?" He flinched, regretting what he said and wishing he could take it back. _FUCK! Now he must know about my feelings towards Niara--!_

"Hey kid! I asked you a simple question," He slowly observed Sasuke's face."Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Sasuke winced sending a large amount of blood to his face he couldn't help it…he was blushing!

"That isn't any of your business now is it," he said still opposite from the noisy partner. Damn it, Sasuke get it together! STOP BLUSHING!

Kabuto couldn't help but smile. He knew that the Uchiha man had feelings for the hot girl he saw back at the rainy forest. I mean who wouldn't? He couldn't blame the kid for loving those perfect curves, those plump ripe apples she harbored on her chest, those innocent huge eyes that taunted any man she came in contact with. He began to want her himself.

"We should probably head back. Orochimaru may want his 'Dark scroll'." Sasuke clenched the purple colored scroll into his fist.

Kabuto stared, releasing a small grin on his face. _Sorry kid, but I know what I want, and what I want I always get…_

The same chill air released a sudden surprise in Niara's spine. What is all this for? Why did Orochimaru want her for this?

Orochimaru was scary quiet now, studying Niara as if she were an erotic specimen that he just discovered. His look kept shaking Niara's spine.

"Um...Master Orochimaru? Please—would you explain the reason behind all this?" she couldn't stop herself from saying that.

Again, silence from Orochimaru's lips. It as if he's dead…

"Master?" Niara took cautious steps towards the snake. She gently touched his shoulder…

"Love is a funny thing isn't it?"

Niara jumped at his sudden choice of words.

**Sorry people that's all! I'll update as soon as I post this!^-^(if I get any reviews:p)**


End file.
